


Commander House Cat

by Pandsiebo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Arin is mentioned a few times, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, LadyWorld is here too, Meouch eats plastic, Meouch is Definetly a House Cat, Swearing, They enjoy teasing Meouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandsiebo/pseuds/Pandsiebo
Summary: For being a Lenonian- a species known for being strong, powerful, and prideful- Commander Meouch sure has some odd habits. None of which add up, until they end up on Earth.(Thanks to my friends Lion and Abit for the ideas and inspiration for this :DDD )
Comments: 22
Kudos: 9





	1. GET THE RED DOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to note my face cannons for Sung and Phobos:  
>  Sung has three eyes, the top one does not work, and Phobos has four eyes, and has blue-black skin that is paterned with the literal star patterns of the area around the ship :D space boy  
>  Though i keep the descriptions kinda vauge, so you can imagine whatever your fcs are

When asked what kind of creature he was, Meouch would answer with a firm and proud, _‘Lenonian_ ,’ puffing out his chest and explaining that they were humanoid lions, a strong and proud species. 

His friends accepted this without hesitation when he’d first introduced himself this way- mainly because none of them had any reason to doubt what species he was, and they had other things on their mind at the time.

There were some things though, that over time, didn’t add up to the ‘powerful, honorable, and semi-elite’ race of feline type creatures that Meouch enjoyed bragging about.

\------

“Really! I’m sorry, how was I supposed to know?” Sung stifled down a smile and giggle, remaining crouched next to the edge of the couch Havve was sitting on in an effort to get the robotic drummer to look at him. “And besides, it's hardly noticeable!”

Havve, for the first time since he plopped himself down, arms crossed and seething with rage, directed his glare over at Sung. The effect of his glare was severely lessened by the fact one eye light was a distinctly brighter color of red, and by the red dot fixated on Sung’s visor.

Over the recent week, Sung noticed one of Hogan’s eye lights was growing dim, so he stopped them at some planet in order to buy a new piece. 

It wasn’t his fault he got one so much brighter, really! Havve couldn’t have expected him to actually  _ read  _ the packaging, could he? However, even though Sung would never verbally admit it to Havve’s face, he was incredibly enjoying the laser pointer like light coming from his eye. If he weren’t worried about sending Havve into a white rage of murderous intent, he would have ‘accidentally’ put a laser pointer LED into both.

“Once we stop back at the right place again, I’ll get a new light and replace it, so it's fine, right?” 

Knowing they weren’t stopping for at least a couple days, Havve fixed his glare back at the coffee table, digging his fingers into his biceps with fury at being able to see the red dot follow his gaze. Sung was going to regret doing this, he lamented.

At that moment, Meouch wandered into the living area, probably in search of food. He stopped the moment he saw them on the couch.

“What’s goin’ on? Did ya piss off Havve again?”

Sung shot a dramatically offended look at Meouch, gasping. “What? No! I’d never do any such thing.” His offended face had melted immediately into a troublemaking grin, words wavering with giggles.

Meouch rolled his eyes, strolling over. “Uhuh, sure thing. What was it about this time?”

“Nothing!” Sung continued to smile, turning away from Meouch before bullshit could be called. “Well, it's just a little thing! A little mishap in repairs. Nothing I can’t handle.”

Snickering at the insulation of Havve’s misfortune, Meouch ended up directly behind Havve at the couch. His half smile fell when he looked at the coffee table, appearing very confused. Ear flicking, he leaned as far over Havve as he dared to look at it. 

“The hell is that?”

Sung looked between the dot on the coffee table and Meouch, allowing himself to fully grin now and falling into the bit he’d created of being perfectly innocent. 

“No idea! Just some random, glowing red, light. That I didn’t cause in any way shape or form.”

For once, Meouch didn’t seem to catch onto Sung’s tomfoolery, tilting his head at it, incredibly focused on the little red dot. In response to Sung’s blatant fuckery, Havve twitched, eyes instinctively looking further away from the Doctor and close to the edge of the coffee table.

Neither him nor Sung expected Meouch to shout, “Holy shit!” and vault over the couch, just barely avoiding where Havve was sitting. He launched himself at the coffee table and slammed his paws down where the dot had been.

This broke Havve out of his sulking, and he sat straight up, surprised by the outburst. Sung had fallen entirely over. 

Instinctively, Hogan had looked back at Meouch’s hands, red dot landing on top of them and drawing more reactions from Meouch. He swore more and yanked his hands back, red dot trailing them and effectively disappearing off the table. Meouch didn’t notice Havve was looking him in the face now, oblivious to the red dot now being on his cheek.

He looked frantically around the table, tail and ears twitching around.

“Commander, what are you doing?” Sung managed to regain his balance, standing up entirely to avoid falling over again.

Meouch looked at Sung, eyes wide and wild, pupils mere slits to signify he was on the hunt. “Did you fuckin see that thing!?”

“The… light?”

“Yes! The way it fuckin moved- it- where did it go!?” He resumed his search, even going so far as to search underneath the table.

Something in Havve’s demeanor changed, arms falling to rest on his knees instead. If he could smile, he likely would have been in that moment, an idea forming into place. Deciding to abuse his new power, Havve looked back at the coffee table.

Sung caught on immediately, and as self-appointed captain of the ship, knew he couldn’t let this go on- not without participating to make it even funnier, at least. 

“Meouch! It's on the table again!”

Meouch had been checking the couch and flipped directly around, hair visibly standing on end when he caught sight of it. “There you are, you piece of shit!” He dove down again, but this time Hogan was ready, trailing the dot effectively away from Meouch, who scrambled over the coffee table and after the red dot.

Havve led him around the living room, having a lot more fun now than he had earlier, getting Meouch to act like a fool. But he wasn’t done yet. 

Ensuring Meouch would actually see the spot, he turned his head to the side, fixating it again. Sung looked around the room, having been trying to trace it, and was a little surprised to have lost it. In an effort to regain sight of it, he looked down at Havve to judge where he was looking.

Havve was looking directly at Sung’s chest. 

Sung looked up, smiling less at the fact Meouch was looking too, tail swishing behind him. “Woah, uh, Hogan, c’mon buddy, don’t do this, Havve-” Sung had started to back up, but it wasn’t quite fast enough.

Suffice to say, Havve’s light got fixed barely an hour later.


	2. Kitty got Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phobos is very confused about Meouch's retractable claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like this one fit the theme as much, but it is here :)

Phobos and Meouch had been in the music room, noodling on their instruments. They were half doing their own thing, half trying to make music together. It was the perfect way to relax with friends.

Time had passed, and Phobos ended up watching Meouch’s hands as he played, stilling his own movements on his guitar. He must have looked longer than he thought, because Meouch stopped playing to shoot Phobos a confused look. 

“Somethin’ up?”

Phobos took a second to look at his own thin hands before looking back and answering. ‘ _ Can I look at your hands?’ _

__ Meouch stared him down with narrowed eyes for several moments, then looked shrugged, giving in. “Alright, sure.” He held out his closest hand to Phobos, who eagerly scoot close to look at his large paw-like hand.

He carefully grabbed onto the back of Meouch’s hand, inspecting it and turning it this was and that to get a better look. Soft, light brown fur covered most of it, except for rough pink pads on his palm and fingers.

Phobos tilted his head in confusion, but continued his inspection, getting even closer and using his other hand to poke at the pink pads, going slow at first in case Meouch didn’t want him to. As he pressed the pads in the fingers, he seemed to grow even more confused.

It was taking everything Meouch had not to laugh, though he was grinning. It was a funny sight, someone benign so fascinated with his hands. The pads weren’t sensitive or anything, he’d done too much physical work for them to be anymore, but Phobos was still somehow tickling his hands.

“You, Uh-” Meouch couldn’t help himself, giggling in between words. “You good there, bud? You’re looking awfully confused about somethin’.”

Phobos looked up, appearing a little startled. When Meouch laughed even harder, he grew embarrassed and let go of Meouch’s hand. ‘ _ Well, I have questions.’ _

__ Meouch recovered from his laughing fit, nodding to Phobos. “Okay, shoot.” 

‘ _ How do you play bass normally, for one,’  _ Phobos counted off on his fingers. ‘ _ And secondly, don’t you normally have… sharp… fingers?’ _ He struggled to come up with the right words.

Though Meouch just stopped laughing, he was quick to start again, doubling over his bass in his fit of laughter. “Sorry, sorry-” He tried to calm down enough to actually answer the questions, but it was still hard.

‘ _ How am I supposed to know what they’re called? I’ve never met a lenonian or another creature with sharp hands I could ask!’  _ Phobos grew more flustered, not helping Meouch to calm down.

He eventually did, wiping tears from his eyes. “Gods- I’m telling Sung about that later.” Ignoring the way Phobos put his hands back onto his guitar and playing a note filled with annoyance, he decided to tackle the questions in order. “Okay, first off, It's actually pretty easy to play. Just takes some practice to make sure I'm using the tips of my fingers and not letting the strings hit the pads. As for the my sharp fingers-”

Meouch snickered, holding out his hand again and putting his thumb just at the top of the pad on his palm, adjusting a couple times to find the right spot on his palm. “Put your finger right here and press hard.”

Phobos hesitated, wary of whatever Meouch had planned regarding his ‘sharp hands’, but leaned back forwards anyway. He put his thumb there Meouch’s had been, looking Meouch in the eyes to make sure that he wasn’t going to hurt him or anything, and pressed down.

Meouch had made sure to let his fingers completely relax, curled in towards his palm, allowing his claws to easily push out from Phobos pushing the tendons in his palm. It was just some trick he learned ages ago, but the way Phobos let go and jumped back made the nearly-useless fact a lot more worth it to have learned. 

He laughed again and pushed his fingers flat, manually flexing to make his claws come out. It felt a little odd if he thought about it too much, but it was like second nature.

“My  _ claws _ are retractable. Otherwise it’d be a hell of a lot harder to play the slap bass.”

‘ _ You’d end up going through a lot of strings, I think.’ _

Meouch nodded, finally pulling his hand back. He sheathed his claws, then resumed playing the bass, feeling the conversation was mostly done. “That would be hell, having to replace it so much.”

Phobos just nodded, getting back to playing the guitar as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based both of a cats grabby claws when you push their toe beans, and off my random knowledge that if you push on a tendon in your wrist with limp fingers, it closes your hand a little.


	3. Sleepy Time Junction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meouch definetly kneads when comfy enough.

It was noticeably late past normal sleeping hours, with the artificial lights having all dimmed to give off some semblance of night and day. However, instead of being holed up in their bedrooms sleeping, the four Groove Crusaders were set up in the living room, watching some futuristic movie they all had agreed upon.

This sleepover they’d all spontaneously decided to have was one of the first, and began to kickstart the reason they made it common practice to keep a closet full of pillows and blankets in the living area. 

For now, they’d all dragged their own bedding into the living area, specifically to the single, long, round couch that sat in the middle of one side of the large kitchen/relaxation focused room. Despite the couch being easily able to fit all four of them, Havve and Meouch sat on the floor in front of Sung and Phobos.

They weren’t always bundled up in the blankets and half asleep. A few hours earlier, they’d been losing their mind playing some video game together and getting competitive, while filling up on snacks, sugary drinks, and some alcohol.

But it was late enough now that they were all drifting off to sleep, warm and cozy in the mess of blankets. Even Hogan could feel it, and he barely felt anything at all.

Completely absorbed into the movie, Sung almost didn’t notice the buzz his phone made against his leg. It was under the blanket, making it even harder to feel or hear. He did end up noticing the second time it buzzed, moving to grab it and murmuring an apology to Phobos, who was leaning against him. 

He opened up his phone, surprised to see two text messages from Havve, who was sitting next to his feet. 

  * _LOOK AT THE COMMANDERS HANDS, DO NOT MAKE IT OBVIOUS._
  * _GET PHOBOS TO LOOK AS WELL._



Sung eyed the back of Havves head curiously, wondering why Havve would bring this up to him so secretly. He clearly hadn’t even used his phone, simply choosing to send the text message through the technology inside his head. Seeing as the robot was unresponsive to the questioning look, he leaned a little closer to Phobos.

To be a little more sneaky, he showed Phobos his phone rather than actually saying anything.

It took the dozing alien a second to actually look at the phone and read the message, and even longer to comprehend it. When he did, Phobos directed a questioning gaze at Sung, just as Sung had done to Havve.

Sungs only response was to shrug the barest amount, glancing over at Meouch to indicate that they should simply do it, see what the fuss was about.

They looked over at Meouch, leaning forwards in sync, slowly and carefully to not alert the lenonian of their looming over his shoulders. The movie seemed to be just engrossing enough that Meouch didn’t notice a thing.

He had his legs curled up under him, a blanket over top of his lap and chest as he reclined halfway against the couch, a pillow under his back to make up for the vertical edge. His hands rested comfortably on his lap, and it was immediately clear what they were supposed to see.

He was doing something with his claws. It was like he was grabbing the blanket up in his claws, then pushing it back down, his two hands going at separate intervals. There was nothing aggressive about the action, in fact, it seemed like he was going it with no purpose at all. 

Sung wasn’t even sure Meouch was conscious, to be honest.

It struck Sung what the action reminded him of, it reminded him of the one time he attempted to make homemade bread a long time ago, when someone taught him to do a similar motion, but with both his hands at the same time, rather than the alternating pattern Meouch was doing. 

Though Phobos’ mouth was very hard to see, all four of his eyes were squinting in the form of a smile, just as bemused as Sung at the odd action.

Sitting back into their relaxed positions, Sung was able to feel the vibration from his phone much easier. He checked it was from Havve, then showed it to Phobos as well. 

  * _WHY IS HE DOING THAT WITH HIS HANDS? IT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE. I DON’T THINK HE'S AWAKE ENOUGH TO ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW._



Attempting not to snicker at Havve’s confusion, Sung typed out his own response, letting Phobos watch him type. He let Phobos read over the text box and confirm that the answer made sense before he sent it. 

  * _I think he’s just comfortable? You can ask him about it later_



It wasn’t long before Havve texted him again, noticeably slouching over in his spot on the floor to get more comfortable himself.

  * _THAT MAKES SENSE, I SUPPOSE._
  * _I WILL INTERROGATE HIM ABOUT THE ODD ACT TOMORROW_



Sung didn’t even have the energy to type back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are somewhat chronological, and I have a HC that they have sleepovers at least once a week :)


	4. Splish Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Meouch is afraid of... Water. Havve and Sung refuse to beleive him, for the most part.

TWRP, when going aimlessly across the cosmos, didn’t frequent many places. Due to their time traveling and galaxy hopping, they tended not to go places they weren’t sure if they had been to before or not. Plus not many places were acceptable for vacations and recurring concerts.

However, there were still places out there that they tried to go no matter the untrustworthy date. Ladyworld was one of those places.

Ladyworld held a special place in all of their hearts, being a place full to the brim of Groove and good energy, as well as having almost entirely friendly people and money-easy transactions anywhere in the civilizations. It being a beautiful, biologically-friendly planet to all of them was another pro to add to the list.

The planet had fun concert buildings and vacation spots all over, ensuring TWRP’s continuous appearance whether for music or leisure. 

This particular trip was for both, a two week long writing retreat on the wonderful planet. The villa they rented was full of fun things, including a movie room full of soft furniture, a gym, and an already set up music room. The music room wasn’t built in, the people TWRP had asked to use the house put it in there for them.

As a plus, the villa had a crystal clear pond just out the back, and a wonderful view of the towering crystals that gleamed further inland.

For the majority of the trip, it had gone very well. Throughout their goofing off, they made excellent progress on a number of songs, even managing to record some of the parts with the equipment they’d been given.

With how peaceful it had been, it wasn’t  _ too _ surprising when something happened. With TupperWareRemixParty, it was simply inevitable that chaos would sprout.

Sung, like normal, had woken up to a silent house. Even though he was sleeping in more than he normally would during their writing retreat, he still woke up before everyone else. Politely quiet, he made his way to the kitchen with the intention to make breakfast for his friends before they woke up. 

However, rather than his friends all still being asleep through the early LadyWorld morning, he was confronted with Havve Hogan being awake and in the kitchen.

By ‘confronted by’ more like ‘scared shitless by.’ When he wandered into the kitchen, he didn’t even notice Havve sitting at the breakfast bar. It wasn’t until Sung realised there was already coffee in the coffee maker that he bothered to look around, locking eyes with the drummer.

The shock of seeing someone else awake nearly sent Sung to the ground. It was a miracle he managed not to scream or shout, to be honest. Instead, he gasped and choked, bending over in a coughing fit.

Havve was silent and patient, fixating his glowing red eyes on Sung, hands folded on top of the breakfast bar. 

Eventually Sung calmed down and stood up straight, making a show of putting his hand over his heart like he’d been injured. “ _ Gods _ Havve! You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Remaining silent, Havve shrugged a little. He met eyes with Sung, face blank and untelling of his thoughts. Though, having known Hogan as long as he had, Sung could piece something together.

His silence, his being out and about at this time, his folded hands on the counter. It was all too revealing. 

Sung narrowed his eyes, blindly reaching around and pouring himself a mug of the coffee that Hogan had made with practiced skill. He kept the staring contest going as he sipped the bitter-but refreshing- beverage. It tasted like bribery.

“... What did you do?”

“NOTHING,” Havve answered, a little too fast. If he wasn’t suspicious before, he sure was now.

Sung stepped closer, setting his coffee down on the other side of the breakfast bar to place his hands on it. As if he’d somehow win a staring contest against someone who didn’t need to blink, Sung leaned close to Havve to continue staring at him, eyes narrowed even more.

Havve once again let on almost nothing. The way he wrung his hands did divulge his weakening under the stare. His eyes glowed with pride and mischief.

“OKAY I MAY HAVE DONE SOMETHING. MAYBE.”

There it is. 

Sung took an immediate glance around the living room and kitchen, trying to see if he could pinpoint what Havve had done. He couldn’t see anything, just that the back door was cracked open. This wasn’t an odd occurrence, it was open almost the whole time they had stayed in the villa.

Directing the glancing at Havve, Sung tried again. “What did you do?”

Havve cracked his knuckles- not to threaten, it was just habit- and directed his red stare off to the side. His eyes began to show a proud and mischievous smile. 

“WELL… REMEMBER HOW HE PURPOSEFULLY KICKED OVER MY HI-HAT STAND?”

“After you called him a ‘fleabag’?”

He waved his hand dismissively. “WHAT LED UP TO THAT OCCURRENCE DOES NOT CURRENTLY MATTER. WHAT ACTUALLY MATTERS IS I THAT HAD THE FINAL WORD.”

Running a hand over his face and deciding it was  _ much _ too early for this, considering he’d just barely woken up, Sung prepared to ask his question a third time. He was cut off before he could.

The sound of a shrill scream rang into the house from the open patio door, startling Havve and Sung both. They whipped around to look at the door, then back at each other, staring again for a shocked moment. 

Then, at the same time, they both bolted towards the door to investigate. It took Hogan a second longer, as he had to scramble off his bar stool to get there. 

Outside in the early morning sun, the red grass moving in the wind, it seemed for the moment that nothing was actually wrong. Nothing exploded, there was no rustling, no creatures ran through the grass.

But then, Sung directed his attention to the pond. Off in the middle of the glistening pond was some sort of floating bed, wide and circular. In the middle of it, looking terrified of everything around him, was Commander Meouch.

Sung wasn’t entirely sure what Meouch could possibly be doing in the middle of the pond like that, but one look at Havve’s proud face showed it wasn’t of his own will.

He couldn’t help himself, giggling at the sight. As much as it was probably a somewhat douchey thing to do, it was still funny.

Sung cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at the bristling lenonian. It wasn’t quite far enough to warrant this much shouting, but Sung was nothing if not dramatic. “Good Morning Commander! Need some help?”

Meouch directed his terrified, slit-pupiled gaze at the two on the shore. “Get me off this fuckin’ thing!” His voice was high, full of mania and fear.

“WHY ARE YOU FREAKING OUT SO MUCH, WE WERE ALREADY TOLD HOW DEEP THE POND IS AND WHAT IS IN IT!” Havve mimicked Sungs movements to shout at Meouch as well.

“Shut up, ya greasy-!” He cut himself off his yelling when the floaty swayed uncomfortably, dropping down so it would balance out again. With the rocking, he went from being furious to once again terrified in a second.

Sung laughed more, trying not to make it loud enough that Meouch could hear him. “You’ve got a point, Hogan. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this freaked out. Wonder if he had a nightmare about an ocean or something.”

Regarding him for several moments, Havve thought about it. “MAYBE.” He cupped his hands around his face again, ignoring the way Meouch had resumed glaring at him. “DID YOU HAVE A WATER-RELATED NIGHTMARE BEFORE I PUT YOU IN THE POND?”

Before Meouch could respond back, Sung grabbed Havves shoulder to catch his attention, his face disbelieving. “Wait so you admit you just…” With a lack of words, Sung gestured at the floaty while stuttering in an effort to put his thoughts together. “Wh-How!?”

Havve stared at Sung for several long moments, hands half raised. Slowly, slow enough that it made a point in itself, Havve turned back to Meouch, raising his hands to yell again. “ANSWER THE QUESTION!”

“No, I didn’t have a fuckin’ nightmare! I’m not scared, I’m pissed off!”

“THEN WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SCARED?”

Meouch devolved into aimless shouting and strings of curses, perhaps a result of him having just woken up. Meanwhile, Sung and Havve giggled on shore. Sung was pretty sure he should be doing something, but the small amount of coffee he drank had yet to kick in. 

“Havve has a point, you look scared!”

Meouch growled, genuinely growled, and if he hadn’t of been several meters away and desperately trying to keep his footing on an inflatable raft, Sung  _ might _ have been scared. “I am not scared! I just fucking hate water, okay?! Doesn’ matter what's in it!”

Sung shot a confused look at Havve, truly wondering whether or not Meouch was being honest. There was no way he hated water! Hell, Meouch was the last one to instigate a trip to the beach.

Sensing a being behind them prompted Havve and Sung to turn over their shoulders and, for the time being, resume ignoring Meouch. In the doorway to the villa stood Phobos, just barely fixing his helmet onto his head.

‘ _ What's going on out here? Why are you guys yelling so much?’ _

__ Ever a good friend, Sung waved. “Good morning Phobos! Sorry if we woke you up.” He had the decency to look apologetic, unlike a certain red-eyed-robot, who merely nodded at Phobos in greeting.

Phobos waved back, saying his good mornings to them both. He trudged closer to the shore line where Havve and Sung were, tilting his head curiously at the pond. 

Knowing his friend was confused, Sung began to explain, crossing his arms while he watched Meouch glare at them. “Remember that little feud Havve and Meouch started yesterday?”

Phobos nodded slowly. 

“I HAD THE FINAL WORD.” Havve answered, repeating what he'd said to Sung as an answer earlier.

It was a few moments before Phobos responded to that, looking between Meouch and the other two. When he finally came up with something to say, he focused his visor onto Havve.

' _ How _ ?' He asked simply.

Havve stared again, refusing to give an answer, just like he had before. Phobos didn’t back down and kept his gaze, all the way up until Meouch began shouting again.

“If you asshones take any longer to help me, I’m going to beat your asses!”

As if he wasn’t being verbally threatened by a five and a half foot lion man, Sung casually continued the conversation with his friends. “Hey Phobos, Meouch said he hates the water. You don’t actually believe that do you?”

Phobos didn’t even need to think before he began nodding. ‘ _ How do you not believe him…?’ _

__ “Well-!” Sung gestured aimlessly at Meouch. “A lot of reasons! He  _ was _ the one to suggest our last trip to the beach!”

‘ _ Have you not noticed how nervous he gets any time we head to a primarily water covered planet? And how, despite his love of the beach, he rarely ever goes into the water? Or how he always hangs back when we go swimming in hotels? _ ’

__ “HE TAKES THE LONGEST IN THE SHOWER.” Havve blatantly added.

‘ _ He confessed to me that's because he spends that much time blow drying his mane and grooming himself. _ ’

There was a momentary silence, before Sung gave an exaggerated groan and wandered towards the house. “I’ll get the Swagtron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many times I wrote 'places' in the first four paragraphs rip


	5. 'Scent Marking' Sounds a Whole Lot Worse Than it Actually Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would the others tease Meouch relentlessly at rubbing his scent on things?
> 
> Absolutely.
> 
> But hes safe, for now.

It took three tries to find a house on earth that every member of TWRP agreed with, and was willing to live in. It had to be close enough to the woods that they had somewhere to park the Groove Machine, but close enough to the city that they could interact with others and still perform for people.

It also had to have the right amount of space, for all of them. Enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own, as well as space for a music room.

Once they found the right house, they moved in the moment they were able to, and began settling into life on earth. The first two days of which were filled with furniture moving and decorating- Sung insisted they got everything done with all at once so they had more time to go about the town and do networking. I.E, he wanted less to worry about so he himself could go around town and meet people. 

The very night after they had gotten everything settled, completely moved in and ready for their lives on earth, Havve found himself unwilling to sleep. He didn’t even find himself wanting to go into power saving mode either. 

There might have been a reason, but if it wasn’t obvious, it wasn’t important for now. He was simply enjoying the ambient sounds of their new house, trying to pinpoint what each one might have been from. 

There was a low creak that seemed to come from his very walls, just once. He assumed earth houses just made those noises.

There was a rattling and rumble just before the heat turned on, then the humming noise it made while it went.

Then, there was a creak, somewhere outside of the room. Before Havve shrugged it off as another house sound, a second one came. Then another. After a moment of careful consideration, Havve determined it was either Meouch or Phobos awake this late at night as well. 

With nothing better to do, Havve got up, activating his night vision as a way to move stealthily around the house. It didn’t matter if their living situation differed. The rule of ‘at least try to be quiet during sleeping hours’ still applied.

He managed to get out of his room with relatively no noise, walking down to the end of the hallway that bordered the stairs and led into the living room. He stopped just at the end of it, watching the dark form move around in the dark. 

It was Meouch, dressed in his sleep clothes, standing in the kitchen arch way.

No, not just standing Havve realised after a second. Meouch was facing towards one of the sides, holding the wall between both hands, and rubbing his face against the door frame. He was doing it too purposefully for it to just be a sleepy action, but it wasn’t due to an itchy face. He had hands for that.

So what was he doing? 

Meouch stopped after a moment, moving away from the wall and brushing the fur on his face back into place. He moved further into the kitchen. 

Havve followed, curious about Meouch’s strange midnight ritual. He moved just never to the doorway, watching Meouch wander to the fridge and open it up. The light from the fridge immediately overpowered Havve’s night vision, so he turned it back off.

Meouch stayed still for a moment, regarding either the fridge or the contents, one hand remaining on the handle of the fridge door. Then, just like he had done before, he leaned close and rubbed the side of his face against the edge of the door. It seemed that, for whatever he was doing, he preferred rubbing his face against the edge, rather than flat against the side of the surface.

At some point, Meouch rubbed his face against the side edge of the fridge door that was closest to Havve, facing him. And for a moment, he still didn’t see Hogan looming in the doorway of the kitchen.

Then, he did, and appeared to barely withhold a scream, nearly slamming into the fridge door when he jumped. Rather than scream, Meouch gasped and slammed his free hand over his chest.

“ _ Gods _ Havve!” He hissed out once he saw who it actually was, managing to be quiet. “What the fuck are ya doing?”

Havve was entirely unaffected by Meouch’s tired glare. Out of some courtesy for specifically Sung and Phobos- Meouch could get fucked- he used his psychic voice rather than his speaker. ‘ _ I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU THE SAME THING.’ _

__ Tsking, Meouch turned back and gestured at the fridge. “I’m gettin’ a snack, clearly.”

‘ _ DOES THAT REQUIRE SHOVING YOUR FACE AGAINST VARIOUS THINGS IN THE KITCHEN?’ _

The way Meouch hunched his shoulders, ears flicking, already confirmed that it most certainly did not. It also hinted that Havve wasn’t even supposed to have seen that.

“Don’t tell Sung. He teased me enough the first time he saw me do it.”

The deal was something to consider. For a moment. Havve considered it, and decided to add something to that request. He had to get answers somehow. ‘ _ TELL ME WHY YOU WERE DOING IT AND I WILL NOT TELL HIM. _ ’

Meouch rolled his eyes, grumbling. With a sideways glance, he studied Havve, who had yet to move from his position in the kitchen doorway. He got suddenly nervous, rubbing his free hand through the mane on the back of his neck and looking away again. 

“It's for… as a lenonian, it's how we mark our territory.”

‘... _ ELABORATE. _ ’

“Fuckin’-” He gestured vaugly, trying to form his words through a tired brain. “I’ve got like- I dunno- scent glands I guess? On the sides of my mouth. When I rub my face on things, it puts my scent on the other things.” 

Before Havve could say anything about that, Meouch pointed firmly at him, not quite done yet. “No one can actually smell it, so it's not gross or anythin’! It can only be smelled by other lenonians or creatures like ‘em.”

_ ‘I ASSUME YOU TALKING ABOUT SCENT GLANDS IS RIGHT ABOUT WHEN SUNG BEGAN TO TEASE YOU.’ _

__ Bitterly, Meouch turned away and grumbled. “Yup.”

Havve turned and stared at the doorway, allowing Meouch to finally dig through the fridge for his midnight snack. While he wasn’t ever able to smell anything anyway, he turned on his scanners to determine if he’d be able to  _ see _ anything. Hogan couldn’t, directing another question to Meouch.

‘ _ WHAT SPECIFICALLY DOES THE SMELL DO?’ _

__ Through a mouthful of lunch meat, Meouch grumbled more, though with less annoyance. “Well- nothin’, really. Its just to show to other lenonians this is my territory, and to either behave or fuckin’ leave.”

‘ _ IS IT COMMON PRACTICE ON YOUR PLANET?’ _

__ “...Not really. People on my planet don’t really move houses a lot, so there's no need. Just makes me feel better to do it.”

They regarded each other for a second more. Then, Meouch shut the fridge, waiting for Havve to turn and leave the kitchen doorway. Satisfied, Hogan obliged, turning on his night vision and walking off towards his bedroom with Meouch following. 

Meouch began up the stairs, but was stopped by Havve tapping on the railing, red eyes ching in the darkness.

‘ _ IF YOU RUB YOUR FACE AGAINST ANY OF MY THINGS IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO.’ _

Meouch seemed a little too tired to care, giving a hearty yawn and waving Havve off. “Yeah yeah, threat taken ya robotic asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Havve 100% told Sung the moment Sung woke up. Meouch retaliated by rubbing his face on Havves drums. Only Meouch knew, of course, but that was beside the point.


	6. What do you have in your mouth? WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR MOUTH!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crunch Crunch, Meouch be eatin things hes not supposed to be eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beleive most plastic Lego bags are the perfect material for the crinkly plastic cats like to eat.

It was Phobos who came home with the interesting new earthian item that week. Almost weekly, one of them would go out and return home with something new and interesting. A blender, an Xbox360, and ice cream sandwiches were among some of the things that they would spend an hour talking about or goofing off with.

This time, it was a fun childrens toy catchily named “Lego”. Phobos had brought home four boxes, one for each of them, to use and try to assemble. He pushed his way inside with the prize in his arms, holding the bottom of the grocery sack rather than holding it by the handles.

Knowing Sung was performing maintenance on Havve inside their parked ship, and spotting Meouch resting on an armchair in the living room, Phobos didn’t bother calling out his arrival. Filled with impatience, he went straight up to Meouch and held up his grocery sack, symbolizing great contents within.

It had the desired effect, and Meouch sat upright with excitement, b-rate tv show long forgotten. He waited for Phobos to rifle through the sack- carefully to not drop it all- and pull out the box supposedly dedicated just for Meouch, with the way Phobos dropped it into Meouch’s awaiting hands with flourish.

He turned the box over in his hands while Phobos withdrew his own box, tossing the rest onto the couch in favor of sitting himself on the floor next to the coffee table. While inspecting the box, Meouch plopped himself on the ground as well, solely because Phobos was there.

The picture on the front was of a Hot Air Balloon, or so was written across the top of the box. Not anything Meouch had ever seen before, but he ignored that for the most part. Likely none of them knew what it was.

It was ‘200 pieces’, which Meouch also didn’t know what it meant until Phobos had opened the top of his box, dumping the little plastic bags onto the coffee table and pushing them to designated places in his work space.

“Oh, so we’re s’posed to build the thing on the box?” He leaned over to look at Phobos’ box, which had a more familiar picture, that of a thin, flat, earthian car. The words at the top said ‘race car’.

‘ _ Yup, seems straightforward. And pretty easy. I found it in the child's section of the store.’ _ Phobos held up the instruction booklet for Meouch to see, flipping through the pages.

Meouch laughed, taking a little more time to cut open his box using his claws. “Though isn't that where we find the best shit? Like those foam shooting guns?”

Phobos’ shoulders shook with laughter at the memory of their previous airsoft battle, ending in dozens of the foam bullets being absolutely everywhere in the house. They were still finding the bullets weeks later.

Tearing his box open, Meouch dumped the bags straight onto the table and tossed the box over his shoulder, taking a moment to watch Phobos open his own bags and start taking pieces out of them, booklets propped open on the table in front of him. He appeared very concentrated. 

Naturally assuming their instructions were different and he wouldn’t be able to just watch Phobos work and copy him, Meouch flipped through his own instruction booklet to determine what exactly he was going to do.

Once Meouch understood what he was doing with the little plastic building blocks, He ripped open the plastic bags- of which there were two- and dumped the contents straight onto the table. Since phobos was keeping his pieces in the bags, there was little worry about the pieces getting mixed up.

Holding the bag in between his paws, something made him stop and stare at the clear material. He crunched the bag around, ears twitching at the odd and harsh sound. Something about it was very interesting though, keeping him crinkling up the plastic.

Meouch didn’t even realise the other natural responses his body was producing, pupils becoming slits and the corners of his mouth curving up to show off his teeth. The next reasonable step in his feline brain was, very simply, to begin chewing on the plastic.

Every part of his focus was drawn into biting the little plastic bag, the sound and feel of the foreign material, leaving the colorful lego bricks ignored for the time being. Although arguably the bricks were much more eye catching and fascinating.

Phobos wasn’t as distracted from the task at hand, finishing up his little race car in record time. When he looked up, full of pride at completing this thing and ready to talk about it, he immediately landed his gaze onto Meouch gnawing at the plastic, and all thought left his head.

Why was Meouch eating plastic? Phobos stared for several moments, trying to determine whether or not this was some elaborate joke just to be silly. 

Meouch didn't even look at him, not showing any sign of it being a joke at all. How

' _ Meouch. _ '

Said lenonian stopped on a dime, eyes opening wide and darting over to Phobos. They regarded each other for a few silent moments.

Silence having gone on long enough, Meouch opened his mouth, slowly pulling the disgustingly spit-covered plastic out of his mouth, never looking away from Phobos.

"Can I convince you never to speak of this again?"

Phobos' evidently shaking shoulders were an answer in their own, one that was strengthened by him very, very slowly shaking his head.

"Huh."

They were quiet for a few more seconds, waiting to see what the other would do, before Phobos jumped up and darted off, on his way towards the backdoor with the intent to find Sung.

Meouch dove up after him, abandoning the plastic and his lego bricks. "No! Phobos, don't you fuckin dare!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea was that Sung walks in on him eating plastic: and they do the 'whats in your mouth; *chews faster*; what's IN YOUR MOUTH' bit


	7. A Thrilling Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Arin Handsome, Sung finally figures it out.

In all, each member of TWRP had seen and encountered Meouch's odd habits, like the curled up sleeping, the 'kneading', and the desire to eat specifically earth brand plastic, amongst other things. For the most part however, they ignored it. Meouch had insisted more than once that the traits were not from him being a lenonian, so they just wrote it off as strange habits their friend had.

That didn’t stop Sung from thinking about it. It stuck in his mind more than once, wanting a reason behind the seemingly connected things Meouch did. 

He'd never quite found a sure answer.

One earthen day, however, Sung came home from an outing with none other than Arin Hanson, acting like his usually unusual and unexplainable self. After he came through the front door, he called out his arrival- which wasn’t needed, all three of the others were sitting on the couch together.

Everything seemed fine, until Sung zeroed in on Meouch with a thoughtful frown, staring for a second before looking away to take off his shoes and helmet. He dropped both by the door.

Meouch noticed his targeting immediately, tearing his eyes away from the tv to watch Sung approach. It was a little surprising that Sung didn’t immediately confront Meouch, instead sitting on the armchair next to Phobos. He continued to study Meouch out of the corner of his eye, and Meocuh could still tell.

What happened with Arin to make him think this hard?

It seemed that Sung’s studying wasn’t as subtle as he’d likely hoped it to be, as barely a minute later, Havve paused the show and turned towards Sung. 

‘YOUR THINKING IS DISTRACTING. I CAN NEARLY HEAR IT. EITHER LEAVE OR EXPLAIN WHAT EXACTLY IS MAKING YOU THINK SO HARD.’

Sung huffed and put his chin in his hand, brows furrowing. “So, Arin brought something interesting up, that he’d noticed.”

The other three nodded, almost in sync, a silent urge for Sung to continue. 

“And...hmm.” He contemplated something for a second, looking at the coffee table, then looked back at Meouch as he had been before. “Can I try something?”

Unsure of how to respond to that, Meouch looked between Phobos and Havve, receiving a head tilt and a shrug in return. He eyed Sung suspiciously. “Well, what are ya gonna do?”

“Uh…” Sung giggled nervously. “I dunno, pet your head or scratch it or something. Like a head massage.

“And, why, exactly? What does this have to do with Arin?”

“It's to test a theory he had.” Sung might have sounded apprehensive (because this was a very strange request, even for him), but his face was showing off the excitement he got anytime he was on the verge of discovering something new.

Meouch let out a long, slow sigh, shaking his head a little. “Gods, why not? Knock yourself out.”

Sung wasted no time, jumping up out of his seat and crossing the few feet that separated him from Meouch. He was barely containing the smile on his face, holding his hands above Meouch’s head while he figured out how to go about his little test.

When he figured it out, Sung put his hand right over Meouch’s ear, sifting his hand through the thick fur and putting his fingers right at the base of the ear, scratching as forcefully as he dared. Meouch froze, so he slowed his movements even more, waiting for Meouch to tell him to stop or to move away.

Instead, Meouch slowly relaxed into the touch, eyes closing. This prompted Sung to scratch a little harder, a delighted grin forming on his face. Havve and Phobos were stunned that Meouch was allowing this.

Sung added his other hand, scratching and massaging the top of Meouch’s head with both hands. To everyone's surprise, Meouch started to  _ purr _ . They’d only heard him do it a few times, and never when he wasn’t either drunk, nearly asleep, or sleeping.

Havve was already recording this, and Phobos desperately wanted to try for himself.

Sung couldn’t help himself, he stepped back and cackled. The loud noise jarred Meouch out of his trance, making it clear to him what he’d just been doing.

“ _ Oh my gods! _ He was right!” Sung laughed even more. 

Meouch leaned back and smacked Sung’s hands away, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment at being caught purring. He had to smack Phobos’ hand away as well when Phobos tried to reach up and copy what Sung had been doing. “The fuck does that mean?”

“Arin! He- he said- Meouch, you’re a  _ house cat _ ! You seriously are, I didn’t believe him until now!”

‘ _ A what?’  _ Phobos found the right time to contribute, letting up on his attempts to pet Meouch.

Sung drew out his phone, fingers moving fast to try and look up examples of what a house cat was to explain, but Havve beat him to the punch, shoulders shaking in laughter.

“A HOUSE CAT IS A DOMESTICATED FELINE SPECIES ON THIS PLANET.”

Meouch began shouting to deaf ears. “What!? I am  _ not _ -” 

Sung finally found an image he was happy with, showing off his phone to the others. It was an image of a curled up cat laying in a sunbeam. Phobos began wheezing and shaking from his laughs, further mortifying Meouch.

“I am nothing like that- that- that little creature! It doesn’t even look sentient!” Meouch sank back into the couch as if it would obey his demands to swallow him up, crossing his arms tightly.

“Oh but you totally are- at least from what Arin told me about his cats!”

“WHAT DID HE SAY?” Havve’s eye lights glinted when he moved forwards, a sign of him enjoying this.

“His house cats hate water! And they knead and purr and chase laser dots! He even said they eat plastic too!”

Meouch jumped up, startling Sung to step back and trip on the coffee table. He managed to catch himself so he wouldn’t fall on it and break it, but it was hard to keep his balance with Meouch up in his face. 

“That was one fuckin’ time!” Meouch’s tone was steadily losing its growl and instead entering hysterical territory.

Phobos began counting on his fingers. ‘ _ I dunno, I’ve caught you more than once chewing on the lego bags while you built them.’ _

“Coming from the guy who ate candle wax!” 

‘ _ Thats different.’ _

__ “How is it-!?” Meouch huffed crossing his arms once again. “Aren’t there other feline creatures on this stupid rock? Like the lions we found out about! I’m way more like them!”

“FROM WHAT I CAN TELL, THEY ARE NOT AFRAID OF THE WATER, AND DO NOT PURR. THEY ARE INCAPABLE OF IT.”

“Domesticated cats don’t have manes!”

Sung giggled more. “Commander House Cat?”

That was the final straw for Meouch. Amidst his mortification, he grabbed Sung by the shoulders and shoved him to the side, freeing his path to stomp off to his room, ignoring the way everyone laughed behind him.

Sung landed on the couch and remained there with the others, laughing until he was breathless.

Eventually, Meouch would get over his pride and grow used to the names. Even fond of them, though he’d never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Meouch meets other house cats and lowkey falls in love with them, he supports the names.
> 
> Also I don't remember where I learned that Arin has house cats, but I know he does, and i think one is named Mochi??


End file.
